


Caw Caw

by HadesWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bird, Dicks, M/M, Mating, Nesting, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesWings/pseuds/HadesWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Levi is difficult, but he's all I've ever wanted and feels like all I'll ever need. </p>
<p>In which case they're both bird hybrids and meet for their yearly mating. Eren is late and Levi is an angry bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caw Caw

My wings beat harshly against the air as I make my way to the nest. The ceremony had lasted longer than I had anticipated and I knew there would be hell to pay when I finally made it to the nest. My abdomen cramps and churns in want and fear, ushering me to pick up the pace. I wish that my life could be as easily as Armin’s, being a wolf omega would be a life of luxury compared to the one that I live. Being with someone like Levi isn’t easy. 

It’s only once every six months that we can meet like this, with me being in college states away and him owning a business and raising a daughter. We met while I was on vacation three summers ago. I was flying over the ocean one night, running my hands through the bright blue waters and tread far too close to his territory than he liked. 

Within moments his body crashed into mine, bringing me quite literally back down to earth and pinning me to the sandy beach. When my bright astonished, ocean eyes met his hooded, gunmetal, rage filled ones I knew I was fucked. My head tilted back instinctively in submission, fearing the dominant raven alpha that loomed above me. He hissed questions in my ears with a voice so god sent and velvety that it had my lower half trembling and my thighs slick. I mumbled out apologies and excuses, awkwardly shuffling underneath him, my wings spasming. His body immediately reacted to my scent and his eyes shifted from anger to that of lust and protectiveness. The connection was instantaneous. 

When Mikasa found us, I was sprawled out naked, curled up against his chiseled chest as he preened my feathers and crooned sweet nothings into my ears. She was furious to say the least, and astonished at the fact that I had given myself to a complete stranger. We mated together soon after and arranged to meet again despite Mikasa adverseness. 

In truth, I know next to nothing about him. I don’t know the name of his daughter, if he is married, divorced, or if he even has a mate other than myself which is not uncommon when it comes to bird hybrids. All I know is that he is _perfect_. He is all I’ve ever wanted and he feels like all I’ll ever need. 

Our mating spot is one that he had found, high up in a mountain somewhere between where either of us live. It takes roughly four hours for me to get there by flying, three if I rush. It doesn’t take me much longer to finally reach my destination.

The opening is uncovered, and I know he’s there, waiting for me and probably pissed about my lateness. He’s probably tidying it up and fixing every little thing he finds wrong with it while he waits, building the bedding for our mating. I can already smell his scent and my legs quiver as the fragrance fills my senses. A nice sandalwood scent, laced with mint. It drives my insides crazy and I rush to land into the mouth of the entrance, dusts of dirt rising as my wings flap noisily. I tuck them in and cautiously walk into my nest, searching for him in anticipation. 

“You’re late,” he calls out in a clipped tone. I shiver at his voice and dumbly walk into the dimly lit area, the only source of light coming from the small opening. I barely make out his muscular form leaning against the opposite wall until he moves slightly and stands straight, eyeing me up and down with glowing gunmetal eyes. I swallow around the lump in my throat and nod my head, mouth hanging open dumbly. He clicks his tongue noisily and glares at me, waiting for an appropriate answer. 

“I-I was at Armin’s bonding ceremony,” I stammer out, grinding my teeth together in frustration. His eyes narrow significantly as he watches me. 

“Is that whose filthy scent you’re covered in?” He all but growls. I shiver, a small breathy gasp leaving me at the sound of his demanding voice. I shake my head, trying to get his invading scent out of me. My auburn feathers ruffle in frustration and I bare my teeth at him angrily. 

“Don’t give me shit,” I snap back. “Last time you came parading in here covered in some slut’s scent.” 

My body nearly quakes and caves in on itself at the resounding snarl that rips from his throat. I watch him cautiously, barely making out his naked form due to the lack of lighting. I watch his puffed, black wings stretch out behind him in anger and dominance. 

I let my eyes flicker away from him to examine the bedding he’d made this time in the center. It is significantly bigger than last years, made up of fallen leaves, flowers and straw that he’d gathered for the occasion. A happy and content sigh leaves me, I look back at him in appraisal.

“I had plenty of time to make it to your standards in the hours you’ve kept me waiting,” He hisses out. 

“It’s not my fault,” I whine out, instinctively going over to the bedding and sprawling myself out on it, rolling over on my back and rubbing my scent over it happily. “I couldn’t leave early.”

He clacks his teeth again, observing me as I roll around like a child. 

“You made it really big this year,” I gleefully praise, enjoying the satisfying crunch the leaves make under my weight. 

He grunts in response and I roll my eyes and glare up at him. He walks carefully over to me, wings trailing against the floor behind him. I watch him, taking in his naked form as he steps into the light. I gasp sharply at the sight, a small grin stretching over my face. 

He hasn’t changed much at all, he’s still rather short, but his large wings make up for that. His raven hair is cut short into an undercut, bangs drooping down past his eyebrows and parted down the middle. His face is sharp and angular, brows furrowed and lips set in a deep scowl. I trail my eyes down the expanse of his chest and muscles, towards his prominent v-line before settling on my prize. I trill happily under my breath and gaze back up at him with hooded eyes. I roll back onto my stomach, arching my back and watching as he walks over to me, wetting my chapped lips with a quick swipe of my tongue. 

“I missed you,” I admit, jutting my lower lip out in a childish pout. 

“Mmm,” He hums in acknowledgment, kneeling down in front of me, careful not to step on the bedding just yet. He extends his hand, cold fingers caressing the side of my face before grasping at my chin and tilting my head upwards to face him. I lock eyes with his steel ones, mesmerized by the color, I make a small happy chirp noise and nuzzle his hand. “You haven’t let anyone else touch you?” 

His voice is silent, but it’s commanding and rough, and his narrowed eyes are daring me to say that I have, or worse, lie. I shake my head quickly, tilting it in his hands to expose my throat in submission. 

“No,” I answer honestly. “Only you.” 

“Good boy,” He all but purrs, voice vibrating deep in his throat. His hand moves to caress the expanse of my neck, trailing up behind my ear and scratching gently. I trill silently, my wings ruffling, and let my eyes slip close. He runs his hands through my hair, cupping the back up my neck and bringing me forward, meeting my lips in a soft, chaste kiss. I gasp, lips parting briefly but he makes no move to deepen the kiss. He pulls away slowly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of my mouth. 

His tongue runs along his bottom lip as he stares down at me, eyes raking over my body in lust. The command comes out toneless and rough, and echoes reverberates against the walls of our nest. 

“Strip.” 

A whine builds in my throat at the cold yet enticing words and my legs quiver in anticipation as I slowly rise to my knees. I watch him cautiously, licking once more at my lips and smirking.

“Make me,” I playfully call out, leaning back on my haunches, my wings spreading out behind me. His lips peels back baring his sharp, indented teeth at me as he reels back, preparing to charge me. 

I grin wider before shoving myself off the floor, letting my wings beat and carry me into the air, wisps of leaves and flowers scatter from my take off. I soar around the room, and I can feel him following me, the harsh sounds of his wings flapping to catch up with me as he chases me around our enclosure. He may be significantly stronger and swift than me, but I’m more lean and and light and my wings can carry me at much quicker distances than him. 

My blood burns in excitement, enjoying the attention I’m receiving, and my gut churns in anticipation of mating. He kicks off one of the walls as I duck and launches himself towards me, I spin to the left to evade his attack and swipe in his direction with a clawed hand. He evades it easily, snatching my wrist in his hand and gripping it tightly, tugging my body towards him. My wings flap frantically and I kick at his chest, landing a nice blow to his gut. He grunts out in pain, snarling at me and grasping at my foot instead, releasing his hold on my wrist. I yelp loudly in slight plain and buck some more, managing to slip my foot out of my shoe and flap away from his offending hold. 

But I don’t get too far before his body crashes into mine, weight knocking me down to the ground. He pins me down with his weight, pressing his lower have harshly down against me and leaning over me.

His loud, dominating growl sounds in my ear, nails digging into my sides and ripping through my clothing. I snarl back at him, glaring defiantly back into his cold, steel eyes. My wings struggle under his weight to move and a sharp pain runs through them as he presses down harder. My snarls are reduced to small whimpers, tears collecting at the corner of my eyes at the intense pain. 

He waits patiently, keeping his position and holding me down. Reluctantly, I slip my eyes closed and expose my neck to him in an act of submission. His growl simmers down into a low rumble, and he lifts himself slightly off my wings. His nose presses against the soft feathers, lips skimming over them in soft gently strokes and kisses. I shiver at the feelings, my wings ruffling at the tingling sensations. He continues to stroke and preen my delicate feathers, apologizing in his own silent way. I whine loudly, and crack my eyes open, he’s eyes are locked onto mine, hooded and hazy as he inhales my inviting scent. I crane my head back, wanting so desperately to run my hands against his rough skin, through his soft black locks, and against his delicate feathers. He leans down and croons to me softly, peppering , my face in kisses and wiping away the tears that had collected there. 

“Need,” I manage to make out, gasping out hotly. “Need you.” 

“Shhh,” He hums, running the blunt of his nails gently against the now exposed skin of my sides. I squirm in his hold, gasping loudly as one of his nails trails under the torn fabric of my dress shirt and circles my nipple. He presses his lips to the nape of my neck, mouthing at the sensitive area gently as to not mark the skin. His wet kisses trail lower, following my spine to the tender area where my wings connect with my back. He nips at the base of my wings and I moan loudly , wings stretching out unwilling at the sensation. 

“Beautiful,” He murmurs, rolling my nipple between his fingers and continuing his ministrations. I trill loudly, arching up against him and letting out lewd noises that I would never allow anyone else to hear. 

“You’re perfect,” He croons, making quick work of ripping the rest of my shirt off of my body, letting the shreds fall to the floor beneath me. His hands dance across my exposed hot skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. 

He wraps his arms around my midsections, cradling me close to his chest as he lifts us off the floor and carries me to the bedding once more. I sigh in content as he lays me on the soft, earthy cushion. His hands return to their fondling, groping at my bare chest and palming my still clothed ass. He squeezes the globes harshly before running his hands up to the waistband of the expensive pants. If I were in a better state of mind, I would have cared that his nails tore through the fabric, taking my underwear along with it, and yelled at him for it. But I can’t find it in me to care, I want them off too. They’re a barrier between his cool skin and my scorching one. 

He presses himself against me hard, grinding his heat between my cheeks and grunting loudly. I pant harshly, the need to be filled and mated clouding my mind. I buck back against him, grinding my ass onto him. He groans loudly, leaning over my back and hissing, “Turn over.” 

I comply with his wishes and turn in his arms, spreading my wings out wide below me. He immediately looms over me, wings encasing us as he claims my lips feverently. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, as if if I let go he would disappear, and tug him harshly onto me. I kiss him back in need and frustration, teeth clacking against his, tongues meshed together as he easily dominates me. I taste him and melt like putty in his arms, my eyes fluttering as I map out his mouth, desperate for more. 

He pulls away and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down at me in lust. My lips are parted still, our mixed saliva dribbling down my chin, and my breath coming out in harsh pants. He attacks my neck next, biting into the flesh and marking it in various places, staking his claim on me. I crane my neck, giving him more room for his delicious bites. 

Lips dance across my tanned flesh, teeth skimming and nipping along my collarbone and eyelashes tickling the heated skin as he marks me. My breath comes out in stuttering gasps, fingers grasping at his shoulders for purchase and nails piercing his skin. I buck my hips up against him, a whine escaping my throat. 

“Let me take care of you,” He whispers hot against my ear before nibbling at the lobe, gauging my reactions like a hawk. I quake beneath him, thighs rubbing together in urgency and hands clutching at him as a litany of trembling moans and squeaks leave me. His fingers caress my sides, trailing down them slowly before running over my thighs. I watch as he peppers kisses down my body, licking and sucking at my pert nipples for a brief moment before wedging himself between my parted legs. My fingers dig into the bedding beneath me as lowers himself. He avoids my aching erection that curves upward against my stomach, and instead presses his lips against my inner thighs, eyes still trained on mine. 

Hands tuck under my knees, hoisting my legs upward and onto his shoulders. I gasp, my lower lip trembling as he mouths at the sensitive flesh, nipping and marking my thighs with little marks. My entrance is slick with self-lubricant, my body preparing itself for our mating. I can’t get pregnant though, the contraceptive that Mikasa provides me makes sure of that. 

“You smell so fucking _divine_ ,” He growls, sharp tongue sliding lower and lower down my thighs until his face is buried against me and he’s slurping the excess fluids as if it were the purest and sweetest of wines. I moan loudly, my hyper sensitive skin reacting to his touches, and arch up, wings trembling and ruffling as the pleasure courses through me

He pulls away , tongue licking at his lips. He stares at my face in amazement and euphoria, climbing up my chest and wrapping my legs around his waist. He watches my face, taking in each and every movement as he lines himself up with me. 

I feel him prod at my loose entrance, I cling tightly to him, quivering in anticipation and wriggling my hips underneath him. He groans hot in my ear, pressing forward just enough to breech me. Everything ignites and I thrust my head back, my spine arching and lower half pressing down on him as he fills me. I howl loudly, voice bouncing off of the walls as I lose myself in the euphoria. His dominant snarl rips through the air, sounding along with me as he takes me. 

I crane my head to the side, exposing my neck for him to take and take he does. His sharp, indented fangs sink into my skin, tearing through it like butter and marking me once more in a scar that would scent me for well over the next six months without him. Warning each and every Alpha that so much as walks passed me that I’m taken and claimed, warning them that touching me will surely issue them a death warrant. 

My red, bruised lips part in a silent scream as he sinks into me, filling me up in a way that only he can manage. When he finally bottoms out, his abdomen flush with my ass and face buried in the crook of my neck, I’m gasping for breath. My nails rake down his back for purchase, silent tears bubbling in the corners of my eyes. 

He’s panting in my ears, voice raspy as he groan out, “Perfect. You’re so perfect.” 

And my inner omega is rolling in the praise, flourishing in it and I whine and trill in appreciation, burying my nose into his raven locks and inhaling his beautiful scent. He leans back and peppers my face in kisses, wiping my tears away with his lips.

When he pulls out, my body moves with him, my breath stuttering and fingers digging in his skin, eyes screwing shut as he moves in and out of me. He doesn’t start off slow or take his time, he fucks into me like it’s the last time he’ll take me. . 

My vision is white as he drills into my body, giving me exactly what my body is screaming for, what I’m screaming for. My pleas and cries echo loudly in our little cave with his groans and growls, the scent of our mating the only thing my mind kind comprehend. 

I know he’s close when he reaches between us, grasping at my neglected erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts. I reach up, entwining my fingers in the soft, short hairs of his undercut and jerk his head up against mine, smashing our lips together roughly. Our teeth clash together, lips bleeding but I don’t care, I moan as his rams into me, as his blood fills my mouth and he does the same. 

My abdomen burns, white hot pleasure shooting through every inch of my body making my toes curl and feather ruffle and I tear away from him, mouth gaping and choked words rushing out of my mouth. I scream silently as my orgasm hits me, painting both our chests in the pearly white substance. 

He picks up his pace, pressing hard down against me and kissing me with urgency. I feel his base begin to swell inside me, stretching me in just the right way and locking us together before he snarls possessively, moaning my name hotly into my ear as he spills himself inside of me, painting my walls white and soothing the fire inside of me. He collapses onto me after. 

We gasp for breath as we come down from our high, I whimper and nudge his shoulder with my nose, his weight making my wings press uncomfortably against the bedding. He chuckles and holds my waist, flipping us over carefully so as to not hurt me where we’re still connected. 

I nuzzle his neck, wrapping my arms tightly around him, afraid that he’ll leave. His hand rests on my head, fingers running through my hair and rubbing my scalp soothingly. I sigh in content .

“Do you have to leave tonight?” I ask after a few brief moments of silence. “Can’t you stay a little longer? I’ve missed you.” 

He croons softly to me, running his other hand gently down my spine and over my feathers. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyeee lmao. 
> 
> Finally getting my shit together. First year of college was a doozy. But hey I'm back and working on shit again so expect updates.


End file.
